


erros de comunicação

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Um quarto no bairro francês, uma discussão de relacionamento no quarto ao lado, um teste com mobiliário novo.





	erros de comunicação

A discussão era preenchida pelo som abafado do jazz rolando nas ruas ali embaixo.  **[Nova Orleans](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nova_Orle%C3%A3es)**  era assim, não importava a hora que fosse, sempre havia música tocando em algum lugar. Nesse caso, perto da janela onde estavam, avenida principal no [bairro francês](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_Quarter), de casas tão antigas quanto a cidade crescente, a  **Big Easy** , e de histórias bem escabrosas para se contar em uma noite só.

 

O som do clarinete, trompete, trombone e percussão destoava um pouco do ambiente. Mesmo com a melodia invadindo o espaço do quarto enorme e de coloração quente e avermelhada, havia uma discussão na parede oposta a cama era alta.

 

 

_" - Você sempre com essa desculpinha esfarrapada!!"_

__" - Não precisa gritar comigo! Não tenho nenhuma obrigação contigo!!"_ _

_" - Se você tivesse culhões não estaria..."_

 

A mais nova bufou impaciente e desistiu de apertar as tiras de couro que estavam penduradas em uma armação de metal bem fixada na cama pesada de madeira sólida.

 - Não tem como... continuar com essa... Gritaria... Afffff!!

 - Tudo bem pra mim... - comentou a pessoa mais velha verificando os pulsos presos nas tiras de couro.

 - Não pra mim. - respondeu a mais nova com um olhar indignado, bufou novamente e inspecionou o seu trabalho pela metade.

 

_" - Se as coisas vão ser desse jeito, é melhor você..."_

A pessoa mais velha cerrou a sobrancelha em confusão por não entender o restante das palavras tão altas soando pelos corredores.

 - Essa é a 4ª ou a 5ª DRs deles...? - perguntou a mais velha ainda de ouvidos atentos na discussão, a mais nova deu de ombros, tirou um fio solto de sua blusa de yoga já desgastada pelo tempo e girou os olhos em puro tédio.

 - Tou cansada desse povinho medíocre...

 - Oh, falou a dona da razão... - debochou a mais velha se ajeitando como dava de joelhos na cama, braços acima da cabeça, punhos amarrados pelas tiras de couro na estrutura metálica. Já estava há 10 minutos nessa posição.

 - Quer começar uma DR aqui agora? - a mais nova ameaçou com a paciência já esgotada, a pessoa mais velha riu-se em deboche.

 - Não, não, só de ouvir eles, já me dá vontade de dormir...

 

_" - Mas você prometeu as sextas comigo!!"_

_" - E-eu não p-posso mais me c-comprometer...!!"_

As duas pessoas se olharam em estranhamento. O tom da conversa estava ficando um pouco além do estabelecido que aquele local ofertava. Uma palavra foi ouvida com mais ênfase e a cara da mais nova se contorceu em horror. A mais velha sufocou o riso, os ombros já adormeciam com a falta de estímulo, pigarreou e mexeu bem com o pescoço para livrar a sensação de desconforto pela posição.

 - Como podem...? Eles podem...? - perguntou a mais velha com um certo estranhamento na voz.  - Achei que as regras eram bem acertadas.

 - Algumas garotas não sabem estabelecer os limites. - explicou a mais nova voltando a ter o ar superior e voltando a aprontar as tiras e regular a altura da corrente da estrutura metálica com a altura da pessoa mais velha ajoelhada. - Confortável?

 - Nunca. Você sabe, minhas costas... - respondeu de imediato, foi a vez da mais nova dar um sorriso debochado. A discussão do outro lado da parede agora escalava aos gritos e palavras ferinas de uma briga de casal.

 - Ora, ora, uma velha coroca... - respondeu a mais nova, recebeu um olhar sério da pessoa mais velha, sabia que o combinado era não esse, tratar a pessoa com quem tinha as quartas-feiras à noite por gêneros binários era uma das proibições estabelecidas, naquela cidade sulista era o único local que conseguia ter uma liberdade de ter esse tratamento neutro - É que tem gentinha que não sabe seu lugar... - murmurou ao se aproximar mais do corpo da pessoa mais velha e verificar a tensão nos ombros e o ângulo dos braços para o alto.

 - Cê acha que eles estão tipo... fazendo uma cena...? - perguntou a mais velha, a seriedade do deslize gramatical indo embora e respiração entrecortada pela aproximação. Isso sempre acontecia mesmo nas "horas de teste" e a mais nova adorava saber o poder que tinha sobre a situação.

 - A Mistress histérica está caidinha pelo coroa. Admitiu isso ontem pra Madame.

 - Oh isso é... bem complicado. - um certo clima desconfortável pesou entre as duas - E o que acontece se...?

 - É proibido. Negócios são negócios, prazer é prazer, vida particular é lá fora.

 - Sim Senhora... - a mais nova acatou a expressão sem notar no olhar carinhoso da pessoa mais velha, saiu da cama e deu uma olhada geral em tudo ali.

Realmente a estrutura metálica recém adquirida e adaptada para a cama era resistente. Não queria ter problemas com os clientes homens, com a possibilidade da segurança ser ameaçada por um problema na logística.

 

Óbvio que teve que chamar a sua pessoa mais velha para cuidar dessa parte chata, inclusive testar o novo mobiliário para ter certeza que poderia incluir em seu pacote extra de dominação/submissão.

Observando bem cada detalhe de seu trabalho, desde a colocação do encaixe das correntes, a escolha das tiras de couro (com costuras extras para marcarem melhor a pele sensível dos pulsos), a disposição da cama para ficar bem no centro de tudo, a visão que sempre a encantava como Senhora daquele quarto. Tinha a capacidade de fazer alguém de 1,98m, ali, a sua disposição, em completa submissão. Amava muito o seu trabalho, mas só percebia mesmo o quanto isso a deixava eufórica quando dividia esses momentos raros de "preparação" com uma das suas pessoas favoritas.

 

 

Suspirou de seu feito, de sua posição de poder, sua ilusão amarga de achar que a discussão lá do outro lado da parede não a atingia. 

 

\- Está perfeito... Mas não ainda satisfeita... Está fazendo um bom trabalho, docinho. - Gesticulou em direção do seu objeto favorito de afeição, com poucas palavras de apreciação e agradecimento conseguia o que queria em poucos segundos. Podia sentir o excitamento da pessoa mais velha dali onde estava. Uma mistura de promessas para o uso da instalação no dia marcado da semana e a curiosidade entusiasmada de alguém que amava as coisas mecânicas mais do que tudo. - Se mexa. Bem forte. Quero ver se isso aguenta. - mandou, dando a volta e indo para perto da cama.

 - Avisando que se isso cair, quem vai pagar a conta do Hospital é você... - riu a mais velha, forçou primeiro as tiras de couro, girando os pulsos e dando alguns puxões para baixo.

 - Você é do Hospital, você que pague a conta. - a mais velha abriu a boca para protestar animadamente.

 - Cê sabe que tou fazendo um favor pra ti né? Poderia ser mais delicadinha... - provocou a mais velha dando um puxão brusco, a estrutura metálica não saiu do lugar, as correntes fizeram um barulho que desligou o momento com a música jazz alta lá fora, os gritos do quarto vizinho. 

 

A Senhora do quarto Rouge perdia a noção do tempo quando ouvia o delicioso som de correntes metálicas arrastando, o couro sendo forçado aos poucos. O arfar do esforço, a tensão de músculos que subia dos tendões do pescoço para os longos braços de sua pessoa favorita nas quartas.

 

Em um impulso, pulou na cama e grudou na pessoa mais velha, puxando seus ombros para baixo, a fazendo se ajoelhar mais, a tensão nos braços aumentando e provocando um grunhido de esforço feito para se manter no lugar. As correntes tilintaram novamente, e nenhum movimento suspeito veio da estrutura acima. Estava tudo seguro e pronto para ser usado. Empurrou novamente o corpo enorme em seu poder para trás, a pessoa mais velha perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio, outro grunhido com um arfar mais alto ao tentar se apoiar nas pernas para conter uma possível queda no colchão duro com a capa especial que fazia um barulho característico de borracha. Poderia deslocar um ombro ou colocar o joelho já maltratado em posição ruim.

 

 - É, parece que aguenta sim... - respondeu a mais velha entredentes e a respiração entrecortada.  - Queria fazer mais alguns testes de resistência, talvez ver as barras ali em cima... - opinou a mais velha com um olhar crítico para a estrutura metálica e se esquecendo do que realmente estava acontecendo ali. A mais nova mordiscou o lábio inferior e umedeceu-o com a ponta da língua, o tilintar das correntes a fazia sair um pouco da caracterização, dava corda para a dominadora inconsequente e natural de sua índole forte. Mas negócios eram negócios, vida particular era só lá fora. Pelo jeito os dois do quarto ao lado não sabiam mais a diferença entre limites, deveres e contratos. - Cê tem a contato do cara que fez isso né? Porque se der algum problema, tem como... O que foi...? - a mais velha tagarelava por um descuido de sempre: quando se interessava por algo ou alguém, não conseguia calar a boca sobre. 

 - Nada. Gosto de como você fica desse jeito... Sem resmungar que estou pegando pesado, que sou uma senhora bem tolerante... - a mais velha fez uma carinha de adoração fingida.

 - Aaaaaw, a Senhora está sendo fofuxa de novo. Que coisa linda!

 - Você trata de calar essa boca, senão adianto a punição da quarta por aquela sua indiscrição na festa. - a mais velha riu alto e deu outra puxada brusca nas tiras, nada se moveu. Grunhiu de dor, pois uma pontada desceu de seus ombros para um ponto sensível em suas costas.

 - Eu nem fiz nada demais... - disse em uma voz denunciando o desconforto de estar ali por muito tempo. A mais nova sentiu uma pressão subir de seu peito para a garganta, trancando as palavras que ia falar, já que a discussão lá no quarto ao lado seguia para um embate sentimental de " _quem devia mais para quem_ ".

 - Do jeito que você é, nem vou poder estrear a cama contigo, né?

 - Foi mal aí, mas esse é o meu limite. Assinamos um termo com isso, não? Sem restrição de movimentos na posição vertical? Quer que eu ligue pro meu médico? - a cara de desdém da mais nova fez a mais velha sorrir amarelo.

 - Tá sentindo o quê? - ela perguntou endireitando a posição da mais velha e indo desamarrar as tiras devagar para não perder o momento de proximidade fora do  _schedule_  de trabalho.

 - Problema nem é a coluna não, é bem ali no estômago, repuxa os pontos, sabe?

 - Urrum... - a mais nova concordou olhando para baixo no mesmo tempo que a mais velha disse "pontos", ao levantar a cabeça rapidamente para voltar a desamarrar, bateu com o topo de sua cabeça no queixo dela. As duas fizeram um barulho semelhante de dor. - Oh merda! T-te machuquei?! - ela esganiçou, deixando o lado dominador de lado por um momento. Suas mãos foram para o rosto da mais velha, verificando se havia a machucado.

 - Mordi minha língua... - concluiu a pessoa mais velha fechando os olhos em apreciação a dor imprevista.

 - Ótimo, não preciso da sua tagarelice por um tempo... - o sorriso trocado foi breve.

 - E como é que vou usar a minha língua para outras atividades com você?

 - Oh, não tinha pensado nisso... - a discussão lá fora chegava ao ápice com o barulho ocasional de coisas sendo jogadas e gritos de  _"VAI EMBORA DAQUI!!"_  da vizinha de quarto e colega de trabalho na Casa. - Mas ouvi dizer que saliva ajuda na cicatrização...

 - Troca de salivas, por exemplo...? - respondeu a mais velha roçando a ponta no nariz na orelha esquerda da mais nova, era o ponto fraco dela e isso não parecia ser uma boa hora para medir forças. A mais nova deixou-se levar pelo carinho, os breves beijos perto do queixo, na testa e a distância nula entre elas predizia muita coisa.

 - V-você precisa voltar agora...?

 - Tenho um corredor pra completar perícia...

 - Deixa isso pra lá, fica.

 - Não vou estrear essa cama contigo. Já tou com dor.

 - Você reclama muito, velha coroca... - provocou a mais nova recebendo um beijo molhado e exigente. - Reclama demais...

 - Reclamo é...? - sussurrou a mais velha subindo o beijo pelo seu rosto e sentindo a respiração da mais nova acelerar, se não estivesse amarrada já estaria tirando aquela blusa de yoga do corpo de sua Senhora.

 - Você já tem uma lista de punições pra quarta, quer começar agora?

_" - VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA, NUNCA AMOU!!"_  - O grito ecoou no corredor e  tirou a concentração das duas, uma das tiras de couro foi desamarrada, o braço da mais velha foi automático para a cintura da mais nova, acariciando devagar os quadris e descendo para o bumbum.

_" - VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA POR PENSAR QUE AMO GENTINHA COMO VOCÊ!!"_

_" - Senhor, peço gentileza que se retire do..."_  - uma terceira voz foi ouvida.

_" - ESSA VADIA ME DEVE MUITA COISA!! LARGUEI MINHA FAMÍLIA POR..."_

O palavrão alertou as duas a se separarem um pouco, ambas olhando para a porta do quarto e desejando todas as pragas contra o cliente não-satisfeito.

 - Ahn... Senhora... quer dizer, bem ahn... tem como me desamarrar? T-tá ficando tarde e...

 - Oh sim, sim! - respondeu a mais nova rapidamente indo para o braço esquerdo ainda para o alto, o direito acariciava agonizantemente seu corpo, as pernas perdendo o equilíbrio, a impressão conhecida de estar tão molhada que talvez não fosse cumprir as determinações da Casa com um cliente. - Consigo com mais rapidez se você não ficar me distraindo...

 - Ops, desculpa, não acontecerá novamente... - a mais velha disse redobrando atenção entre as coxas da mais nova, mas falhando no gemido ao sentir como a mais nova reagira até então.

 - Mentira tem perna curta... - acusou ela, tentando se separar do corpo quente e tenso pelo test-drive.

Uma batida forte na porta do quarto acordou as duas do beijo já sendo preparado.

 - Reunião urgente na varanda. - disse a voz poderosa e única da Madame. - AGORA!!

 - Então...

 - Então... a cama aguenta... - concluiu a mais velha descendo o braço e fazendo movimentos com os ombros para o sangue voltar a circular direito nos músculos.

 - S-sim, aguenta... - concordou a mais nova, se afastando de vez e esperando a mais velha sair da cama, amarrando os cadarços do tênis furado pelo uso, e ajeitando a camiseta social.

 - Viu como engenharia de submarinos adianta pra alguma coisa?

 - Você sequer seguiu essa carreira! Para de se gabar! - provocou ela jogando a jaqueta jeans que a mais velha usava em seu rosto. - Vamos, tenho que ir ver o que aconteceu.

 - Acho que foi bem óbvio o que ocorreu aqui... - a mais velha levantou-se e sem querer a mais nova olhou para cima para poder alcançar as lentes dos óculos que a mais velha usava, aros de tartaruga. - Me dá notícias até quarta? Com a trapalhada toda da Central, não sei se quarta...

 - Falo sim. - a mais nova não deixou ela terminar. Abriu a porta do quarto de cor vermelha e esperou ela sair. A Mistress colega de trabalho soluçava no corredor, sendo escoltada por outras garotas que se identificavam com a prática sadomasoquista da Casa. A mais velha passou pela porta, virou-se rapidinho para falar algo, mas foi interrompida novamente: - Não deixa a gente chegar a esse ponto, ok? - desabafou sem pensar.

 - N-não Senhora... Fica tranquila, não irei passar esses limites...

 - Okay...

 - Beleza então.

 - Me liga quando chegar no IML...? - pediu a mais nova sem pensar novamente, esse hábito de querer saber se estava tudo bem se intensificara quando a mais velha pedira que ligasse mais vezes para conversar das vivências naquela cidadezinha tão provinciana.

 - Beleza... Tenha um bom dia. - ajeitou a jaqueta nas costas e desceu as escadas. A Senhora foi até a janela, verificar se a outra havia saído e notou que o grupo que tocava o jazz antigo ali embaixo já desfazia os instrumentos e guardavam seus pertences. Viu a mais velha cumprimentar cada músico, falar um pouco mais com a da clarineta, rir alto e sair andando pela rua principal.

 

Bateu a cabeça levemente no batente da porta.

Estava perdida, em silêncio e sem poder falar com mais ninguém da sua angústia de ter se apaixonado também. Logo seria ela gritando pelos corredores se não fizesse alguma coisa.


End file.
